


I Just cant wait for love to destroy us (happily of course)

by dauntingjongin



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Children, Domestic, Donghyuck is Sehun's favorite, Family, Fluff, Kink, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Married Couple, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, baby jeno, baby jongdae, long fic, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntingjongin/pseuds/dauntingjongin
Summary: In which Jongin takes care of everything but himself and Sehun just wants to help.





	1. Prequel "Go Kai"

Jongdae is a wild thing. No, seriously, he's been wearing the costume for a week now and Jongin doesn't have the heart to make him stop. Every morning it's the same, within five minutes of Cheerios and Rugrats the fast pitter patter of Jongdae's feet can be heard shuffling to his playroom as soundlessly and as fast as his chubby toddler legs will carry him. On quiet mornings Jongdae crawls and sets up little obstacles for himself in an attempt to make himself as invisible as he possibly can, making it a game. He'll hide for as long as his imagination will allow until, eventually, he comes barreling across the couch, arm on his dad while roaring mismatched syllables and butchered TV lines... This is what Jongin thinks about as he does his makeup. He's on in about twenty minutes and he knows he's running low on time, but he can't help but worry. He's a natural worrier. Jongdae's probably (he better be) fast asleep with a full stomach, warmly dressed in his Spiderman pjs,with SpongeBob playing almost inaudibly in the background. He's warm, Joonie the stuffed fox tight in his grip or kicked halfway across the room. Jongdae's always been a rough sleeper and now that Jongin thinks about it, he better call Chanyeol. Chanyeol, the pushover, has always been a sucker for the small whines and puppy eyes. Jongin is endlessly grateful  to have someone he trusts keeping his angel safe on nights like these, despite Chanyeol lacking backbone and Jongdae mastering the sweetheart scam. Smiling to himself, he shakes his head. Jongdae is fine, Chanyeol is fine, EVERYTHING is fine Jongin hasn't realized how much time he's wasted until he feels a hand smooth his hair, trail down his neck, and lightly squeeze his shoulder. Jongin knows that touch and a sense of comfort washes over him as he smiles shyly and drops his head, letting out a deep breath. Yixing. The elder smiles softly and says nothing, instead offering another comforting squeeze and with a knowing gaze he ushers Jongin out of the dressing room. The lights flash violet as he takes the stage, the glitter on his skin must be mesmerizing from the floor. Through the haze and dark lights Jongin can see the eyes and faces of the patrons that are closer to him. Male and female alike, they're here for the same reason, patiently waiting.  
The music starts, then a low and heavy bass, as a sultry purr comes out of the speakers, "Go Kai". 

   Smoke fills his lungs as he moves to put out the cigarette his hamartia  you could say. no he's not Augustus Waters he smokes his cigarettes and he enjoys it. His own thoughts holding him back as he stares at the dimmed laptop screen in front of him. Page after page, chapter after chapter Sehun pours himself into the novel his beloved. The only thing he's really good at is writing, That's how it's always been even as a child. Long Dexterous fingers stretch over the keys, hovering letter by letter a sentence then two is formed. Half a paragraph later Sehun decides it's garbage and erases the whole page. Kyungsoo will call him later in the morning remind him they have a meeting. " Don't forget this time" He'll say a fond smile on his face. Sehun never forgets. They'll meet at a small cafe two blocks away from Sehun's flat as he eats Kyungsoo's naturally  thick eyebrows will tug forward on anyone else the eyebrows would be unattractive and messy compared to Sehun's well groomed intense brows but Kyungsoo's eyebrows add to his attractiveness. Sehun will wait shoes tapping noisily. Every once in awhile Kyungsoo will raise his gaze to Sehun and then back at the work before speaking slow and calculative. He knows. For now the sun has barely risen and Sehun has time, time to think. Time to sit here and rethink his novel his choices his life. Sehun has time. Sehun always has nothing but time.


	2. Rest

The lights are off when Jongin gets home,the house is dead silent not even early morning cartoons coming from the t.v. Sitting his bag down Jongin leans heavily on the wall as he slides his converse off any responsible adult would put their shoes on correctly but jongin likes them that way they're easy to take off and he aches all over. Jongin slowly makes his way to the common room following the small stream of light coming from the large window. He really needs some curtains. Chanyeol is sprawled on the small loveseat his long legs hanging off the ends of the sofa his shaggy hair splayed across the the headrest. Jongin loves him even if he is drooling on the remote control. Chanyeol's left eye twitches and Jongin resist the urge to cackle. Tripping over a cushion and somehow managing to not wake chanyeol he makes his way to Jongdae's room. An imaginary weight has lifted itself off Jongin's chest seeing his baby fast asleep curled around his pillow, long dark hair covering most of his face. He needs a haircut jongin guesses but Junmyeon insist he wait until Jongdae is old enough to make the decision which is fine by Jongin honestly he think Jongdae's hair is gorgeous even if he gets mistaken for a girl sometimes, it's something they can bond over when Dae gets older. Jongin can't help but smile as Dae unconsciously grips the pillow harder burrowing into the blankets jongin pulled up moments prior. Jongdae has always been physically affectionate, he gets that from both parents honest. The rare nights Jongin is home Jongdae curls himself around Jongin and doesn't move an inch, saves his more fitful sleeping for when he is alone. Jongin brushes the hair from his faces kisses the bridge of his nose. Forehead kisses are overrated and this always makes Jongdae giggle and blink uncontrollably. Even in his sleep Jongdae's nose scrunches. He could sit on the edge of Jongdae's bed for hours, fall asleep to his steady breathing but it's going on six am and he is exhausted. Every move requires more effort than the previous his body aches his eyes tired, Jongin quietly leaves the room dodging shoes and toys on his way out. He needs to clean Jongdae's rooms The child though well mannered is extremely messy, Chanyeol doesn't help at all he makes a bigger mess than the three year old. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll more than likely have more chapter notes as the fic progresses but as of now i’m all out of words but leave comments and tell me what you think and what you’d like to see :)


	3. Lights Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jongin needs rest and Chanyeol is worried.

Jongin wakes with a start , a loud ruckus jolting him from a dreamless sleep. He can feel Jongdae beside him one little leg thrown over Jongin’s stomach and one hand curled in Jongin’s shirt. Judging by his breathing patterns his still very much asleep. Jongin stretches slowly, careful not to jostle him. He won’t wake Jongdae up, he’s a firm believer in children getting their desired amount of sleep. Getting up is painful his whole body aches. He should’ve soaked last night unwound, taken a long bath, take his time and relax but Jongin ‘s worked every night for the past three weeks with seulgi being out for the next two weeks it doesn’t look like he’ll be getting in off time soon. Someone has to make up for the lost stage time. It seemed like a pretty okay deal at the time, extra money was a bonus. The holidays just around the corner and Jongin promised himself last year that Jongdae would not suffer on his behalf.   
Chanyeol is awake when he walks into their small kitchen. If you could call noddin off every three seconds awake. His ash grey hair sticking up wildly, his tank shirt so tatted and stretched hit hides nothing, sweatpants just a tad bit to short. He looks a mess. “ Sleep well?” Jongin murmurs startling his friend into spilling the juice he was holding. Smiling jongin nudges Chanyeol out of the way and cleaned the mess. It takes Chanyeol a minute to process Jongin’s words but when he does he blinks rapidly and rumbles a deep “ Yea”. He leaned back against the counter and ran his fingers through his hair only for them to get stuck “ Your up early”. Jongin was exhausted, really he could sleep for days but he owed Chanyeol so much already. Chanyeol has school and a Job but still found time to help with Jongdae while Junmyeon worked late. “ Sit down, are you hungry?” Jongin has the fridge open moving chanyeol’s layers of Japanese take out to find the eggs. Chanyeol hasn’t responded, Jongin’s partially worried he’s fallen asleep standing up. said man usually jumped at the offer of food but when Jongin looks up he finds Chanyeol lips pursed looking at Jongin. Chanyeol’s never been one to hide his emotion, an open book. An easy target Jongin thinks. He knows Chanyeol worries for him, He knows everyone worries but he’s fine really. Opening his mouth to ask chanyeol if he’s hungry one more he’s stopped “ Go back to bed,Jongin” His voice low, his smile small. He leaves no room for a disagreement. “ Hyung I-“ Chanyeol shakes his head and takes the eggs from Jongin placing them back in the fridge “ Just sleep, Jonginnie”. Sighing Jongin nods slowly and and wonders quietly back to his room. Jongdae hasn’t moved an inch, his stuffed fox is under the bed, his sick halfway if his small feet. Smiling Jongin fixes the sock and places the stuffed fox on his bedside table. Jongdae will knock him back off, always does. Laying back down and pulling Jongdae closer to him almost on top of him, whispering to his baby he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been quite lazy with updates bc i started a new semester in my final year of High School but i do have quite a bit of the story written down. I’ll work harder in the future to update regularly. Please tell me what you think in the comments 


	4. Brother, let me be your shelter

Kyungsoo’s a quiet man. Sehun likes that, admires it. A simple man no complications. Sehun sits across from him making sure to be as still as possible or as possible as Sehun can manage. If he moves to much Kyungsoo will look up and glare over his glasses not the “ I can’t see” glare but the “ Your shaking the table with your giraffe limbs Oh Sehun and if you spill my coffee you’ll regret it” glare. It’s not that Sehun is afraid of the man,no. He means well but he doesn’t function properly without three cups of coffee double the espresso in his system. Addictions, Sehun’s never had one never wants one. He prides himself on this. Sehun sits and he waits. He’s bored, restless not to fond of sitting still for long periods of time, could go for a cigarette right about now. Sehun startles when he feels a hand lightly graze his arm Kyungsoo is looking at him with wide eyes, searching. “ Sehun there was more here the last time we met” Sehun blinks “ I didn’t like it”. Sehun stats matter of factor a ghost of a smile on his usually passive face. Kyungsoo says nothing for awhile and resumes his job. He knows the younger will work at his own pace. “ We can’t extend your due date,Hun” he says stirring his coffee he hates to pressure Sehun says no good story ever comes from it. Sehun doesn’t mind though. “ I know, I’ll meet the deadline Hyung” Kyungsoo smiles then pretty heart shaped lips stretching into a wide smile before he takes a sip of his coffee. 

It’s still hot the smoke fogged Kyungsoo’s classes the moment he raised the cup to his face to drink. Sehun suppresses a smile of his own. Kyungsoo was the brother Sehun never had the guidance that his parents failed to give him. He’s content like this , just sitting or being with Kyungsoo. He likes to be alone most of the time but the elder is pleasant company. Most days Sehun jokes himself up in his office with camomile tea and his laptop his mind going haywire with character development and plot dynamics. Today isn’t about Sehun though. It’s Kyungsoo’s day. “ Hyung do you wanna go for a walk” ? Kyungsoo’s cupid bow lifts into a small smile as he nods. Sehun is up and paying for their drinks before Kyungsoo can protest. Walking had always been their thing. Nothing too serious just walking.  
An Hour later Sehun finds himself in a park not too far from his home so he’s in no rush. Bustling with activity the park wouldn’t sound ideal for a writer and if Sehun is honest with himself if he were writing it would be a nightmare. It’s too nosy,a distraction. Writing calls for you full attention and if Sehun is worried about someone’s pet chow nibbling on his shoes his work isn’t going to turn out like it would if he were home with soft music in the background. It’s a distraction exactly what Sehun needs. His novel the sequel to one of his best works takes a lot of creative energy and mentally Sehun is tired. He needs a break.just a small one. Sehun scans the park kids of all ages are playing, laughing loudly tagging each other. Sehun grins he loves kids they’re so carefree at times so inspiring. People watching wasn’t always on his list of things to do but Sehun likes to see how others lives contrast with his own. it’s fascinating.

Something isn't quite right.There's a boy he's tiny really Sehun would've missed him had he moved his gaze through the crowd of people faster. He's alone and Sehun feels his gut churn at the mere thought of the child being abandoned. Sehun is up and off the bench in an instant. His body moving on it's on accord and not giving him time to think about a solution to the potential problem. The boy, at least Sehun thinks he's a boy. They. Sehun is puzzled over the correct way to address the child. They is better Sehun decides. No need to assume gender, it's not like it matters. The child is sitting by himself usually that wouldn't raise concern but the park is massive and can be overwhelming to children and adults alike. Anyone could walk through at anytime and snatch this child up and no one would take notice. Except Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter where you get to meet Sehun and I'm extremely happy with how his character turned out! originally this chapter was longer but things happened and the unintentional not very interesting cliffhanger just happened lol
> 
> Please comment your thoughts and suggestions   
>  ~ Lei


	5. hello!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Toben and Loey

Jongin is going to be livid. He’s going to kill him. Wake him from the dead and then Junmyeon will kill him. Junmyeon hyung is too nice to go for murder and Chanyeol is too young to be mangled to death by angry parents. Chanyeol is pretty positive he’s spiraling into a panic attack. It wasn’t his fault Toben hates his leash in the poor pups defense he just wanted to play.   
He left him on the small blue bench “ Stay right here Jongdae, don’t move”. He knows it wasn’t his brightest idea but he panicked okay! You can’t run after a small dog with a three year old and a diaper bag, Chanyeol tried. Chanyeol tries to be the cool but responsible uncle. He came right back a wiggling Toben in his arms, who Chanyeol almost dropped upon realization that his little Jongdae was nowhere to be seen! Oh God. Someone kidnapped Jongdae! He can’t tell Jongin that. Chanyeol almost whines aloud as he surveys the crowded park again. “Park Chanyeol” a voice says to his right. Chanyeol’s head whips around as he tries to locate the source. If he weren’t going crazy he’d probably be gaping because the man standing in front of him is probably a humanoid. Okay that’s a stretch. Chanyeol’s gotta stop reading those conspiracy theories but people aren’t supposed to be that beautiful.wow. Chanyeol has meet beautiful people before, he almost fell off the stool at the bar the first time he met Kyungsoo.but wow. He’s gonna tell Kyungsoo he met a supermodel at the park today and he knew his name.   
Warm brown eyes narrowed at Chanyeol and okay he should stop gaping and speak.  
A strong jaw with pouty pink lips. Oh wow. Chanyeol’s still staring, he probably has that dumb look on his face that Jongin makes fun of him for but Yixing says its cute. He has a nice throat. Chanyeol wonders if that’s an odd compliment. He’ll keep it to himself just in case. Wide shoulders tapper into a thin waist that Jongdae’s sneaker clad little feet struggle to wrap around. Wait - “ Jongdae!” Chanyeol all but shouts from relief alone. The small three year old lifts his head and blinks at Chanyeol a small smile around his fingers. Jongin would tell him not to chew on his fingers but he broke him from his pacifier at an early age and Jongdae does it more if he is nervous or scared. Oh he was probably terrified. “I’m assuming your his uncle” Chanyeol blinks but nods hurriedly. He must’ve come off as suspicious because the man still looked pretty apprehensive.  
“ Can i see your ID, I’m not about just handing him off to just anyone”. Chanyeol blinks slowly processing the mans words before hurrying to adjust Toben in his arms before reaching for his wallet. The man waits patiently shifting Jongdae just a little, not enough to jostle him. Jongdae though seems content to hang on to the man and lay his head on his shoulder.Chanyeol’s mistified. Jongdae isn’t a shy kid per say but he definitely isn’t one to go up to total strangers even if they are ridiculously attractive. Jongin would have eight heart attacks. 

“ Uh here” Chanyeol says almost drops his wallet and Toben in the process “ I hope i don’t look like someone who would steal a child, i promise that's me i was in high school then i've changed a lot” Chanyeol realizes he’s blabbering and falls silent with a smile dimpled smile. The man’s eyes soften but he still looks hesitant. “ he was crying when i found him, why was he alone?” Chanyeol feels a pang in his chest at the image of Jongdae alone and crying. He feels terrible. He runs his hands through already messy hair and sighs. “ my dog got loose and i couldn’t catch him, I left Jongdae on a small blue bench. I wasn’t even gone long , i swear. I came back back and he was gone.” The man squats down to sit Jongdae on his feet. Jongdae immediately runs to pull on toben’s tail a happy giggle escaping him. Chanyeol sees the man smile. “ There was a whole family surrounding that bench, he might have moved because he was frightened. Chanyeol adjust Jongdae’s bag on his shoulder and sets Toben down to pick a smiling Jongdae up. The three year old laughs bubbly and pokes at Chanyeol’s ears. “ i wont tell daddy if you don’t uncle Chan”. Chanyeol has never loved Jongdae as much as he does at that moment. That’s a lie but you get the gist. 

“ I told him you’d buy him ice cream” the man smirks knowingly at Chanyeol’s grimace turning to walk away but stopping short to wave at Jongdae. Nice guy, Nice face, Nice voice. Chanyeol thinks. “ Wait what’s your name?” the man turns back to tickle jongdae once more with a small reserved smile “ Sehun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with this chapter even though I'm splitting it up. I think there is some character devlopment that was really needed


	6. Take Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally another Jongin Chapter.

Chanyeol don’t just feed him sweets all day, He’ll get a stomach ache” hanging up Jongin laughs he doesn’t really mind Jongdae having desserts, especially as a reward but Junmyeon will have a hard time getting him to sleep if he’s bouncing off the walls from a sugar high. Jongin is drying his hair when Junmyeon arrives. Junmyeon sticks his head in the door to let Jongin know he’s gathering Jongdae’s things for the weekend. Jongin smiles but doesn’t turn off the hair dryer and waves Junmyeon on. “ Jonginnie where are his boots” Junmyeon’s voice is muffled “ In the top of my closet, he tried to wear them in the shower Tuesday so i put them away” Jongin bears Junmyeon chuckle before moving down the hall towards Jongin own room. “ Stop influencing him Junmyeon”. Jongin years Junmyeon try to stifle his laughter but it’s futile Jongin knows. Jongin takes a minute to just think to just reflect on himself to just stand in the mirror and look. Jongin supposes he should make plans for the weekend he never really does a lot outside of work, Jongdae and school. He never really makes time for himself. He’d rather be with Jongdae. Yixing tells him he needs to be more social. Then again Yixing is a social butterfly, he gets along with everyone. The bartender at work with the pretty voice and even prettier Smile tells him he should have a drink, take a seat. Jongin doesn’t think he’s flirting. Baekhyun is just nice. Maybe he will one day.  
“ Jongin” Junmyeon is leaning against the door frame, Jongin doesn’t know how long he’s been there but Junmyeon just smiles. Jongin feels a rush of affection take over him. They’re past their romantic feelings. It just would’ve never worked. Jongin loves the man, but as his child’s father as a friend and a mentor. He used to berate himself for not returning Junmyeon’s feelings when he was younger, but he knew he couldn’t have made him as happy as he is today. Junmyeon is happy, glowing. Yixing stands beside him strong and beautiful, the support a significant other should bring you with a touch of a hand. Jongin wishes Yixing was here now he hasn’t seen him in a few days. Jongin wants a relationship like them. When Jongin feels like he isn’t enough for Jongdae the couple are there to help him, to lift him up to remind him who he is and what he is capable of. No one could replace them in his life. “ Yes Hyung” Jongin isn’t going to go do anything, he’s gonna fix Chanyeol dinner. He’s had Jongdae all day, It’s the least he could do. Chanyeol won’t take money, even Junmyeon has tried. “ Get some rest, You’ve been working more lately” Jongin knows he’s right, but he’s fine “ I’m Fine, Hyung “. Junmyeon moves past Jongin and grabs Jongdae’s dinosaur toothbrush . “ Of course Jonginnie, But you’ve been picking more hours, Yixing told me you’ve had double his hours this week on top of your school and Jongdae while i was away, you’ll wear yourself out” Jongin can feel the exhaustion creeping through him. Of course he’s tired but he has so much to do. Junmyeon ruffles his hair before placing a hand in his shoulder “ I’m gonna meet Chanyeol and Jongdae for dinner, you just rest.”.  
Jongin doesn’t know just how long he stays in bed . Chanyeol never came home so he didn’t have anyone to talk to, he figures that’s Junmyeon’s doing though. He could go out, see a movie or go for a walk but he doesn’t really feel up to it. He really is exhausted. In the end he just checks on Jongdae and goes to watch night time t.v. Jongdae is fine, he knows. Junmyeon and Yixing treat him like a little prince, Their little prince. Jongin loves how good the pair are with his baby. He didn’t know what to do about Jongdae at first, didn’t know how a recently dating Junmyeon and Yixing would react. How anyone would react. It’s not as rare as it once was for men to carry, but not everyone is supportive, Jongin’s father was not supportive, but Jongin won’t dwell on his broken relationships. He’d choose his baby over that man any day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally part of Chapter 5. As. said there is a lot of Character development in these two chapters. I felt these two chapters are very very important and i hope i portrayed these two chapters as much i though i have. Also to the users that comment and give me advice and positive feedback thank you so much helps so much. Chapter 7 is already in the works 


	7. Old Lovers and Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The author is tired

When Sehun met him all those years ago in college he’d seen more than a bright smile and a nice ass.  He’d seen sad eyes and a devastatingly low will to live. Baekhyun has been his best friend for more years than he can count on two hands. His first real friend, his first muse, his first love. Though they hadn’t worked out in the long run, Baekhyun was still one of the most important people in Sehun’s life.  
The relationship blossomed and saved them both. Sehun from drowning in horrible teenage angst ( A walking bag of emotions). Sehun’s nephew Donghyuck is his reincarnate and his sister reminds him every Thursday when she calls .Sehun is glad his friendship with Baekhyun never suffered when their relationship ended. Baekhyun is the only person that truly understood Sehun. Let him be, gave him the space he needed and truly listened and understood from experince. The Gentleman’s club Baekhyun works at holds an air of sophistication.  
Baekhyun told Sehun over coffee once that his boss, Heechul only hires exclusively. His host are selected by him and him alone and not many fit his expectations. Baekhyun would now as a retired host and Heechul’s self proclaimed favorite.

He’d tried to hire Sehun once.

Baekhyun also claims the club is  only so popular because of his explosive talent, Sehun doesn’t doubt Baekhyun attracts customers but not the whole club. He let’s Baekhyun think what he wants though. It's not like you can actually win an argument against the elder. Sehun doesn’t visit often, not really his thing but when he does it's just for a drink and to bicker with Baekhyun. He’s always begging Sehun to come see him so he decided to humor him for now. 

Today seems to be slower than most. It’s a Wednesday Sehun figures business is slower during the week.

Sehun hears Baekhyun before he sees him. When he turns the corner Baekhyun’s leaned over the bar bangs falling in his face laughing with that one pretty waitress. Sehun thinks her name is Sooyoung.Baekhyun is slumped over the poor girl now animated hiccups breaking apart his loud laugh or screech whatever you’d rather call it. Baekhyun’s long hair is falling out of its messy ponytail into his face blocking his vision as he laughs. It’s close to closing time Sehun figures as Baekhyun’s usual tidy appearance is debauched by his untucked button down and messy hair.

When Baekhyun spots Sehun at the entrance his grin somehow grows as the tall male takes a seat at the bar. “ Sehunnie you’ve come to walk me home” he unwinds himself from the flustered waitress and rights himself. Baekhyun has that charm. It drove Sehun crazy when they were younger. Sehun throws a charming grin at Sooyoung before playfully scowling at Baekhyun “ Actually Minseok hyung told me to make sure you hadn’t drink too much and if i recall correctly to leave poor Sooyoung alone while she works” Baekhyun’s rolls his eyes before smiling down at Sehun “ I don’t need a babysitter” Sehun snorts before motioning Baekhyun to make him a drink “ You’ve always needed a babysitter”. Baekhyun cackles and moves around Sehun wiping the bar down. His wedding band sparkles when he wipes under the lights, He’d never admit it but he only cleans so much to watch the ring. After all this time he still can’t wrap his head around the fact that he’s married. He’s still in awe. Sehun’s caught him one too many times. He sits a shot glass down in front of the younger and ask 

“ How’d your meeting with Kyungsoo go?” After Sehun downs the shot with a grimace before throwing a look of disgust in Baekhyun’s general direction  
and a look of disgust thrown In Baekhyun's general direction he clears his throat and says " Pleasant even though it was extremely early" Baekhyun hums " And your novel?"  He's cleaning the glasses now he'd swiped Sehun's up with a grin as soon as he's set it down.  
" Frustrating." Baekhyun smiles " You'll figure it out, you always do. Don't worry your pretty little head" He tries to ruffle Sehun's hair before he can the younger is swatting him away with a small laugh. Sehun's thankful for the support he really is but he feels like drowning in a storyline he can't complete. His latest deadline had set him back and he's been struggling with the climax of the novel.  
Sehun sits with his back against the bar watching people shuffle in and out of the club. He doesn't really know anyone other than Baekhyun, the other bartender who's name he still doesn't know and Sooyoung. Baekhyun's told him before to come earlier watch the dancers but Sehun's a busy man, at least that's the excuse he gives and Baekhyun doesn't push it.

He comes on Thursdays sometimes to watch Add to dictionary set. Heechul wanted to try something new opening the club a little earlier and having a live act every week. Baekhyun always loved to sing so he quickly became a permanent act. He'd gained such a large fan base that he was now the closing act. He didn't mind. Baekhyun has never minded a little extra attention. Sehun turns and sees Baekhyun talking to the other bartender, Sehun thinks he should ask Baekhyun after his shift. He turns his attention back on the club though.

Sehun's content to sit and listen Baekhyun chat and hum as he cleans around him. Sehun's content to sit and watch lingering patrons talk excitedly. Sehun's always been more of a wallflower he likes to sit and takes in his surroundings. People watch Joohyun says, " It's weird, Hun" he can hear her soft voice teasing him " People are gonna think your a kidnapper or something" Sehun would snort and ignore her. She doesn't mean anything by the teasing she just wishes he were more social. " Why can't you be more like Baekhyun-ssi" she'd tease with a smile " He brings me flowers when he visits". Baekhyun only brought her flowers because Sehun's sister is a force to be reckoned with and just a tad but overprotective. In short Baekhyun was kinda terrified of her, says her and Sehun make the same face with they meet people for the first time. " Is it a sibling thing to look so angry and insensitive" Minseok had asked once. Joohyun had thrown her heels at him.

When Sehun looks up Baekhyun's beaming down at him and really Sehun would be worried but the man standing by the bar fiddling with the ends oh his sweater is so pretty.  
       " Sehun, meet Jongin he's a friend of mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smiling through the pain of this not posting pt.3. This chapter is unbeta'd sorrryyyyyy :{


	8. Pretty thief,won't you light me up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone has been waiting for honestly

Jongin didn’t know what to expect when Baekhyun asked him to have a drink after his shift.  Non Alcoholic of course because of Jongdae and well Jongin has never really liked to drink anyway. He’s not sure why he was so quick to accept the offer.

Actually he’s very sure. Baekhyun had looked up at him with such an innocent and hopeful expression and really Jongin had no reason to refuse. He’s not sure why he’s so nervous though. Jongin’s an adult. A socially inexperienced adult but an adult.

          He shouldn’t be nervous.

His nerves double when Sooyoung comes by wiggling her well groomed eyebrows at him because “ Baekhyun’s hot friend is here”. And really Jongin could have made a quick excuse and left but Baekhyun has never been anything but friendly and respectable, even making excuses for Jongin when he’s late. Sometimes Jongdae just doesn’t want him to leave.

So Jongin sucks it up and he takes his time backstage. Makes sure he’s the only one left beforehe drops down to sit on the bench. His skin still glitters with even the slightest movement. It’s never really bothered Jongin all the make up but it’s a bitch to get off. His locker is open a framed photo of Jongdae, Junmyeon and Yixing at the zoo stares back at him. It was his favorite photo up until easter because nothing beats Jongdae and Yixing in matching bunny headbands. Jongin shifts to slip his shirt over his head when he hears the door open. Taeyong pokes his head in searching before he sees him. When he spots Jongin a shy smile takes over his usual passive features and his cheeks color pink matching his freshly dyed hair. Cute. “ I can’t find my bag” he says in explanation. Taeyong is one of Jongin’s favorite co workers. Personality wise he just fits well with Jongin. Jongin smiles before nodding to the bag in the corner. “ Yong this is the third time this week”. Taeyong’s eyes light up as he spots the bag . “ Im still new, give me break” Jongin laughs at this. Taeyong may be new but he was the easiest person for Jongin to train, a natural. Jongin’s kept an eye on him since the first week when a silver headed Taeyong shyly asked if he could sit in the dressing room with Jongin. He’d also taken Jongin’s shift one night when Chanyeol couldn’t babysit.

Taeyong almost forgets to close the door and comes back giggling before he leaves.

 Jongin supposes he should get this over with so he slips on his shoes, grabs his jacket and heads out towards the bar. Baekhyun spots him before he has to akwardly approach. He smiles brightly, motions Jongin over and then turn his attention to the man at the bar. From the back the man is leaning on the bar talking to Baekhyun lowly. Broad shoulders shift to sit up straight and the white leather jacket hanging on the back of the chair slips a little as the man turns to peer at Jongin. " Meet Jongin he's a friend of mine."

Really Jongin didn't know Baekhyun considered him a friend, Its not like Jongin has been friendly to the elder and now he kinda feels like shit. He turns to Baekhyun and gives him a small smile before turning back to the man ready to introduce himself but he's distracted by the mans face. 

Wait that sounds bad. The man is so Handsome and Jongin thinks he spends twenty seconds more than needed staring into the man's eyes because wow.  
He feels himself blush as he realizes he was staring but he has no time to dwell as the man stands up and offers Jongin his Hand to shake his grip firm his hands soft and pretty. " It's nice to meet you Jongin, I'm Sehun. And really Jongin shouldn't be thinking about how nice his hands feel but he is. In his defense he did the same ting when he met Yixing and Baekhyun. Maybe he has a thing for hands. "Jongin sit, your probably exhausted you were great today" Baekhyun is beaming when Jongin turns to him and really Jongin is he is so tired, but he's filled with so much nervous energy he probably won't sleep for a month! Once Jongin sits the conversation takes off, Baekhyun bickering with Sehun as he cleans his station. He didn't think he enjoy spending time with Baekhyun so much. Their personalities so different, but Baekhyun really is nice company. Jongin thinks Jongdae would like him a lot. Sehun doesn't talk a lot Jongin notices but he seems to be very attentive. The entire time Baekhyun was telling story about their college days, Sehun sat silent circling is shot glass with his index finger with a smile and really Jongin doesn't think his ever been so attracted to the simplest action before. Jongin's mind went completely blank while he was talking as Sehun raised a perfect eyebrow at him with small smile. He gets his eyebrows waxed Jongin decides. 

Jongin checks the time and excuses himself it's almost seven am. He's curious to what Sehun does to have him out at this time.

Sehun watches Jongin adjust the strap of the bag he's carrying. It wasn't hard to figure out he was one of the dancers but the man's so bashful at times Sehun wonders how he manages. When Sehun says this to Baekhyun he grins slyly and tells Sehun he should come see for himself. The glitter on his collar one that his loose t shirt revealed every time he moved was a red flag and once Sehun tore his eyes away from the boys face to his body sehun seen it in the flex of his biceps and the thick thighs. Sehun's surprised Jongin hadn't caught him staring. The more Sehun watched Jongin the more he could see it. At first it was hard to see past the wide brown eyes and plump lips, Jongin had beautiful features. Hell he had a beautiful everything but he carried himself like he had no clue how strikingly gorgeous he really was. " Jongin draws quite a crowd" Baekhyun says as he waves Jongin out the door. " I'd be disappointed to hear otherwise" Baekhyun's mouth twitches at Sehun's words but if they weren't coming for Jongin then what the hell were they there for. Sehun has never met any of the host or dancers besides Jongin but he doesn't need to. " This is the first time in almost a year we've sat down and talked" Baekhyun says " he stays to himself". Baekhyun grins " Sounds like someone I'm close to". Sehun rolls his eyes but laughs. " I'm going for a cigarette" Baekhyun waves him away " Why, need to calm yourself down?" Sehun flips him off and Baekhyun cackles.

Sehun pushes the door open with his shoulder as he shrugs his jacket on and fixes the collar. He leans against wall and reaches for his cigarettes but they aren't in his jacket pockets and he knows he hasn't set them down anywhere. " The thing about leather Jackets is the pockets aren't usually very deep". Sehun whips around to spot a sleepy looking Jongin leaned against the opposite wall converse sneakers slipped halfway off and his gray jacket is falling off his shoulders but really the thing that catches his attention the sweater covered hand holding his cigarettes. " I suppose you found them and I should be thanking you" Sehun says. Jongin smiles " Actually they were hanging out of your jacket pocket and I had every intention of throwing them away". Sehun's eyebrows raise " Why didn't you?" Jongin's still smiling. Sehun thinks he looks like a sleepy kid up to no good.  
"Well I thought you were much to handsome for lung and respiratory problems but I was more intrigued by talking to you properly, so I waited" Jongin says moving closer. Sehun doesn't move he stays where he is back against the wall hands in is pockets. " What did you want to know" Jongin grins " What do you do?" The question surprised Sehun but not that surprised. " Why'd you wanna know, Can I have one of those by the way" Sehun nods towards the cigarettes. " You weren't at the show, wich means you came in around closing " Jongin shifts closer to hand Sehun a cigarette. " I came for Baekhyun" Jongin cocks his head to the side. " I'm a Writer" he puts the cigarettes between his lips before searching his jacket again finally he looks back up at Jongin " You wouldn't happen to have my lighter to, would you?" Jongin's holding the silver lighter between his fingers smiling at Sehun, his smile more flirtatious now.

Sehuns never been one to get involved with people, well not without it leading to another knot in his bedpost and really Sehun never sleeps with the same person twice. Saves him trouble. There aren't many people that can put up with his lifestyle. This isn't really the game Sehun expects Jongin's to play. Sehun doesn't mind the attention though. He raises an eyebrow at Jongin ,expecting. Jongin steps closer and lights Sehun's cigarette eyes never leaving Sehun's. Sehun takes a drag before speaking. " Jongin." Sehun is intrigued. His sister has been badgering him about a plus one anyway. Jongin hums. " Do you need me to walk you home". Jongin's smile is blinding when he looks up " You barely know me yet ou wanna walk me home" Sehun blows the smoke away from Jongin. " You barely know me nd you stole my cigrettes" Sehun says smirking. Jongin turns a pretty shade of red suddenly bashful " yea, you can walk me home Sehun".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote chapter 7 and chapter 8 at the same time with some help. I didn't know how I wanted their first meeting to go but alas it tis here. Make sure you guys comment and tell me your thoughts <3


End file.
